Starts With Goodbye
by gleek1129
Summary: Graduation Fic! One shot for now, need encouragement to continue!


The day had finally arrived. The alarm clock resounded through her room, jolting her awake suddenly. She looked around before changing clothes and hopping on the elliptical.

This was it. Her graduation day. It was the end.

* * *

"Wake up, giant," a slender figure jolted Finn from his peaceful slumber. "We have to get to school in 20 minutes for our final glee practice for the ceremony."

"I don't want to go, Kurt. I just want to lay in bed," Finn Hudson replied, batting his brother's hands away.

"Don't make me get Puck in here, Finn. We have to leave," Kurt insisted.

"Puck's at home. Shut up," he groaned, pulling the pillow over his head once again.

* * *

Quinn Fabray arrived in the choir room first, sighing as she entered. This was it; the last time she would enter this room as a student. Glee Club had helped her so much, it allowed her to grow and to make truly genuine friends.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Rachel entering the room, her arms full of what Quinn presumed to be Mr. Schuester's present.

"Here, let me help," Quinn told the shorter girl, grabbing the larger box off of the pile.

"Thanks, Quinn," Rachel said, smiling. The smile was tearful, and didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Hey," Quinn said gently. "I know it's hard, but we've made it."

Rachel laughed. "Yeah, it's just weird. I'm going to miss this. We've come a long way, haven't we, Quinn?"

Quinn hugged Rachel tightly. "We really have. You're an amazing person, Rachel. The best friend I've ever had. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."

Rachel squeezed back tightly. "We have our whole lives to be friends, Quinn. It's okay," she smiled. Rachel picked up the box and grabbed some pens out of another. "Let's start the book."

* * *

The loud bustle of an abundance of teenagers shocked Finn's ears as he rushed into the choir room. Glancing around at the seniors in attendance, he quickly realized that he was the last to arrive. The club had grown in the last year and a half, and it seemed unfair that as soon as the club began to thrive, he and the original members were leaving. It left a bitter feeling in his heart, and he was in his own world when Rachel spoke up.

"Did everyone sign the book for Mr. Schue? He's going to be here in less than 15 minutes. We need to wrap it and then assemble for our song." Rachel looked directly at Finn, knowing he was the last one left.

"Let me at it," Finn said, smiling slightly at Rachel. She handed him the book, returning the grin. He and Rachel had never gotten back together. They had never even talked about what happened between them. The last time they really talked was when they were at prom a few weeks ago.

* * *

_**So denied, so I lied**_

_** Are you the now or never kind?**_

_Rachel was sitting by herself in her dress, looking at the couples dancing. The only other sitting at the table with her was Finn, who had shown up unexpectedly. It was the last dance of the night, and she looked wistful, wishing someone would ask her to dance. As if he read her mind, Finn stood and walked around the table to face Rachel. "Dance with me?" he asked in a sincere whisper. He held his hand out to her, and she nodded sheepishly, taking his hand._

_As they came onto the floor, they could feel the stares of their friends on them. Ignoring it, Rachel melted into Finn, who was holding her close. She inhaled his masculine scent and wished that they were more than this._

_"This is nice," Rachel said, tilting her head to look in Finn's eyes. Finn smiled back, but didn't say anything._

_**Here's to the nights we felt alive**_

_**Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry**_

_**Here's to goodbye **_

_**Tomorrow's gonna come too soon**_

_Finn swayed with Rachel, feeling like this was the last time they could just be. Not Finchel, not together; just Finn and Rachel, two people who were too stubborn to admit when they were wrong. He felt Rachel's tears before he saw them. He gently steered her off the floor and back to the table._

_"What's wrong, Rachel?" he asked, genuinely concerned._

_"It's nothing," she got out tearfully. "This is just the last big event before graduation, and I'm sad."_

_"Don't be," he told her. "We're all going to go forward to do amazing things with our lives. It's not good to stay in one moment forever," no matter how much I want to, he finished in his head._

_"You're right," Rachel said, wiping the tears from her eyes. Finn reached up and wiped a stray one from her face. Rachel sighed into his touch, but then jolted out of it, remembering where they were and who they were. "Thank you, Finn. You're a great friend."_

_And with that, Rachel stood in her elegant olive dress and left the hall._

_

* * *

_

Finn wrote down quickly but meaningfully into Mr. Schue's book.

_Hey, Mr. Schue,_

_You're the father figure I always needed. You've taught me so much in the past 3 years that I will never forget. Thank you for everything you've done for me, I will never forget it._

_-Finn_

He smiled and handed the book back to Rachel, who had equipped herself with wrapping paper and ribbon. "It looks great, Rachel," he said as she touched up the ribbon.

"Thank you, Finn, but it could've been better," Rachel began self-deprecating herself against her will.

"It's perfect," Finn said meaningfully. Rachel blushed before rushing to the other side of the room.

"Positions everyone!"

Just as Mike took his stool next to Tina, Mr. Schuester walked in.

"Hey, guys. You're all here early," the teacher said with a smile on his face. Things had gone really well for Will Schuester in the past year. Emma and Carl divorced, and soon after Will and Emma finally had their chance together, and they had never been happier.

"We have something for you, Mr. Schuester," Rachel said.

"Oh, really?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Yes, but first we want to sing for you," Quinn replied.

Mr. Schue sat down, and gestured for them to begin.

_Those schoolgirl days, _  
_Of telling tales and biting nails are gone,_  
_But in my mind,_  
_I know they will still live on and on,_  
_But how do you thank someone, _  
_who has taken you from crayons to perfume?_  
_It isn't easy, but I'll try,_

_If you wanted the sky_  
_ I would write across the sky in letters,_  
_That would soar a thousand feet high,_  
_To Sir, with Love_

_The time has come,_  
_For closing books and long last looks must end,_  
_And as I leave,_  
_I know that I am leaving my best friend,_  
_A friend who taught me right from wrong,_  
_And weak from strong,_  
_That's a lot to learn,_  
_What, what can I give you in return?_

_If you wanted the moon I would try to make a start,_  
_But I, would rather you let me give my heart,_  
_To Sir, with Love_

It was the same arrangement they had done two years previously, and just like that time, they all began to get choked up. Quinn was the first actually to shed a tear, quickly followed by the rest of the girls. Mr. Schuester started soon after them, and before the end, the whole club was in tears.

"Thank you, guys. You have all changed my life-"

"Wait!" Rachel interjected. "There's something else." She rushed forward with the carefully wrapped book. Mr. Schue opened it and began to get teary eyed again. On a sturdy parchment material were the words "To Sir, With Love," painted daintily on in Quinn's script. On the first page were the lyrics to the song, and following were messages from each of the seniors who would be leaving him. Mr. Schue skimmed through it quickly, and on the last page, painted in Rachel's undeniable script were the words, 'Because I knew you, I have been changed for good.'

"You guys, I-" Will couldn't even finish. He motioned for the kids to come near him, and embraced them all fiercely. "I'm the lucky one."

The rest of the day was spent with recollections of the past few years, ending with a lunch at Breadstix on their choir director.

"I'll see you guys later tonight," Mr. Schue said as they started clearing out.

They all left gradually, until the only ones left were Rachel and Will. She was obviously lost in thought.

"What's up, Rachel?" he asked.

When Rachel looked up, he saw the tears in her eyes. "Mr. Schue, I know I never seemed grateful for anything you've done, and I was incredibly selfish when we first had glee club. But, thank you. For everything. You've taught me more than you'll ever know," Rachel told him honestly. "It was an honor having you as my teacher."

She grabbed her bag and left.

* * *

After the hats were thrown, the smiles exchanged, the flowers received was when the tears hit her. She looked at the football field, seeing the stragglers. Was Finn there? She couldn't tell. Throwing caution to the wind, Rachel went to the podium and spoke into the microphone. "Finn? Finn Hudson? If you're here, could you please meet Rachel Berry in the choir room in ten minutes? Thanks."

Immediately after the announcement, she went to the room, not expecting him to show. Sure enough, ten minutes passed and she began to walk away from the room, when she heard footsteps running towards the room. "Shit!" she heard him curse. "Damn it!"

"Finn?" she questioned, turning around to see his slumped figure near the door. "You came."

"I had just left, and Puck heard you and he texted me and I came. What's wrong?" Finn asked breathlessly.

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay," he replied, and the two went into the choir room.

The chairs had been stacked in the corner of the room, and so they sat on the floor.

"So what's up?" Finn asked.

"I've been thinking a lot. About what happened to us," Rachel said slowly, choosing each word deliberately. "And I realized something." She saw Finn's curious eyes and continued. "I apologized so many times, and each time you told me that you couldn't accept it. And I finally know why. I made it about me, and my pain when it was about you and the pain you were in. I never really understood it. I could apologize a million more times, and I wouldn't expect you to accept them because they're not good enough. Nothing will ever take away the pain I caused you, and nothing will ever alleviate it. I can't tell you how much I regret everything that happened, but I do. I regret it with every part of me. One day, I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me, but I understand why you can't. But please know that I love you more than anything, and that you mean everything to me. I wish you luck in everything you do, Finn. So I guess this is goodbye." Rachel stood up and began to leave.

"You can't just leave like that, Rachel!" Finn said, grabbing her hand. "I need to tell you something, too. I love you. So much more than I thought I could ever love anyone, so blindly that my heart feels like it's on fire. I need you, Rachel. I forgive you, and I love you, and I just want you to be with me forever and not leave my side again. Please don't leave like this."

Rachel looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I have to."

"No, you don't, Rachel. You touch something in here," he said, placing his hand on his chest, not paying attention to where his hand was. "And without you I'm empty."

Rachel smiled through her tears. "Your heart is on the other side of your chest," she said, moving his large hand.

"It's yours." He lowered his head to hers and kissed her soundly.

"Finn." Rachel interrupted. "I'm leaving for New York tomorrow."

"What?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry, I got a scholarship and have to go to a summer program."

Rachel crushed her lips to his one last time, before standing to leave.

"Goodbye, Finn."

The door shut behind her silently. He ran out behind her.

"I'm not letting you go that easily again, Rachel. You'll see," Finn called out. "I won't make the same mistake twice."

* * *

THE END! Should I continue? Review please!


End file.
